Life and Death
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: You have the power to choose who lives and who dies. The power of both Xerneas and Yveltal are in your fingertips. But just one quesion remains... was it all worth it?


Life and Death

Author's Note: I played Pokémon Y, and even though I really enjoyed it, when it comes to the power of the 2 main Pokémon, I think that out of all Pokémon Platformers to date (not counting all that Creepypasta stuff), Pokémon X and Y were, by far, the most haunting Pokémon games out there.

So, after thinking about it for some time, I decided to make a short poem of my experience in Pokémon Y.

Disclaimer: You know damn well.

BEGIN!

The power to grant eternal life...

The power to take any life away...

That was all I ever wanted...

I just wanted to feel that sense of usefulness...

I just wanted to matter...

Befriending these Pokémon...

Completing the Pokedex...

Working with those useless humans...

Those I dared to call my friends...

None of that mattered to me...

All that mattered was me...

All I wanted was that legendary influence...

I just wanted to matter...

Team Flare...

How dare they get in my way...

Nothing I did to them could ever make me regret...

All that I went through to obtain this...

All the Team Flare members I took out...

All the innocents I have corrupted...

Everyone that has ever died or suffered...

By my hand...

Nothing in this world can make me regret...

Getting that power I wanted...

That's all that matters to me now...

All that matters is the power is mine...

All that's needed is that I matter...

Lysandre...

Oh Lysandre, thou poor wretched fool...

Got in my way most of all...

Oh Lysandre, dear friend Lysandre...

You mean nothing to me, not anymore...

Thy grave is there, right where you left it...

Your selfish desires to obtain that power...

Were never as important as my greedy wants...

You died in vain, a death of my cause...

And I don't give a single shred of care...

You mean nothing when I have what I wanted...

You mean nothing when I matter...

The Elite Four, they exist no more...

Their rooms and their plateau all but a ruin...

Drasna... your time had grown short...

It was only a matter of time...

Before you finally rolled over and died...

Speeding up the inevitable...

That's all that I did...

Wikstrom... how you cared for your honor...

Eager to battle in your tall suit of armor...

Well now you're nothing but a good battle memory...

I let you die with honor...

Wasn't that very plenty?...

Siebold... you wanted to know art...

There's no better art than the mind of a human...

You're now but a corpse on a watery grave...

The water tainted with blood...

What a lovely red shade...

Malva... always thinking so high of yourself...

Never considered how your words affected others...

To have you change there, and fall on your knees...

Pleading and begging to live...

A sight I'll always enjoy to see...

Why should I care of those that I've killed?...

Surely someone would have done it if not I...

Someone else getting their hands on those Pokémon...

And taking what was mine, I'd never wish to see...

But it matters no more, now that the world is mine...

None is my concern when I finally matter...

The Champion... nothing but a coward...

Hiding behind her friends for protection...

Not willing to show her true faded colors...

Claiming her love would take her so far...

And yet there she was, prostrate on her knees...

Begging and pleading, "Rem, please don't kill me!"...

"Think about my Pokémon! Please! They need me!"...

"I'm begging you! Spare me! Oh, please! Please! Please!" ...

But she knew that I would never listen...

To anyone who got in my way...

Absorbing her energy...

Making her life mine...

Hanging her by a noose...

Where her Pokémon join her...

Their souls mourn their passing from this good, wretched world...

And the world gives me a thanks for ending them there...

Why should your life be a care of mine?...

Why should they matter when I finally matter?...

Shauna... my friend Shauna...

Oh Shauna, I'm so sorry...

I didn't mean for you to die that day...

I tried to take it back, but was a hair too late...

I tried to bring you back, but I'm not strong enough...

Damn these powers! They tricked me!...

Serena... my Serena...

How I always loved you...

I wanted you to be immortal...

Join me for eternity...

Why did you turn away from living forever?...

Why did you cry for me, your murderer?...

I killed my love... What's wrong with me?!...

God forsake these powers! They tricked me!

Yveltal and Xerneas, curse them! Curse them!...

May they burn for eternity! May they... no...

It's all my fault...

I'm the one to blame...

I could have stopped it...

I could have prevented it...

Always had these powers been all of my care...

And now I realize I truly don't care...

It's over... it's done...

I'm ending this now...

Using my power to destroy myself...

So I say to you goodbye, don't remember me...

Except of how I'll burn for all eternity...

Nothing matters anymore...

Life's all dull and gray...

So now, come! Come Hellfire...

And take me away...

Q: There's something that really bothers me about the legendary Pokémon of X and Y, and that's the fact that they literally made Zygarde to be totally inferior to Yveltal and Xerneas. I mean, not only does its typing garuntee that it has a type that doesn't affect the other 2 (Dragon for Xerneas, Ground for Yveltal), but compared to the other 2, who have a Base Stat total of 680, Zygarde falls short on a Base Stat total of 600. Looking back to things like Rayquaza and Giritina, why is the third Pokémon of the trio significantly weaker than the others?... Do you also find this really bothersome?

Q2: Out of the 2 main legendary Pokémon in X and Y, Yveltal is definitely the one I'd pick. Sure, Xerneas has a much better advantage over him (I consider Yveltal a male and Xerneas a female), to me, Yveltal's power just seems so much more to my desire. If I were to choose between the power to choose who lives or the power to choose who dies, I would probably go for the latter. Besides, Yveltal is a Dark Type, and Dark is one of my 3 favorite Pokemon types, my others being Fire and Poison. So, on that note, who would you prefer out of those 2, and why?


End file.
